


The Heartbreaker

by wulfpup



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Humor, Baekhyun hates giving head, Blowjobs, Crack, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Graduation, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Angst, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfpup/pseuds/wulfpup
Summary: "Park Chanyeol, this bastard, he can't resist going after unattainable things.""And Byun Baekhyun loves stepping on hearts."-  a bet, a fake relationship, and a conniving ex - what will happen to our favourite two!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 55
Kudos: 470
Collections: The GraduaXion





	The Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> big round of thanks and applause to the one behind The GraduaXion. Galaxy brain only :D and my darling beta who prioritised this over her drama series. 
> 
> the characters in this fic aren't saints. the relationships depicted herein are far from healthy. the dynamic between Chanyeol and Baekhyun must not be seen as ideal either. I was feeling very self indulgent of late and here we are :)
> 
> please enjoy :)

Chanyeol has had better days. It was steadily turning out to be one of those times when everywhere hurt - head, eyes, jaw muscles, the back from standing too straight, and knuckles. Chanyeol's knuckles were already hurting from the punch he hadn't delivered to Junmyeon, yet. 

"Just delete my nudes, please." He stated for the upteenth time, trying not to sound too desperate.

"You were happy to send them half a year ago. Why should I delete them now?" Junmyeon was having a good day, his smile too brazen, the sadistic pleasure on his face visible for all to see. "I am open to negotiations. Convince me why I should delete your nudes." Junmyeon was a diabolic piece of toilet paper. 

It was one of the things Chanyeol found attractive at first, in the beginning of their terrible and short lived romance. He took a deep, deep breath. What would he not do to Junmyeon's handsome face if not for the leverage the pig had against him, and if not for the fact that they were closeted in one corner of the bustling University cafeteria. "That was before we broke up." 

His reminder was gentle but he could see the flash of hot anger in Junmyeon's eyes. "It's not my fault you suddenly lost interest in me after begging to date me for  _ three whole months."  _ His ex got angry very quickly and very often. His voice grew louder too. 

The students seated on the tables surrounding theirs glanced at them. 

Chanyeol did not remind Junmyeon that it was his possessive nature and god awful insecurity that pushed him away, his erratic behaviour and frequent acts of jealousy. He knew he was no better himself, together they had been the definition of a toxic relationship. Even the sex wasn't earth shattering enough to keep Chanyeol glued to Junmyeon's side. 

"Stop being so salty. You know we brought out the worst in each other. And you're with - whatshisname - now. Can't you just delete my nudes? Can't we be like those exes who are supportive of each other?"

Junmyeon sneered. "Supportive, my ass. Not a chance. I hope you stumble on a brick and break your neck."

Chanyeol laughed. "You want to use my dick pics for that touching obituary? Tell you what, you can keep them." He rolled the sleeves of his hoodie, signalling that he was done here. "You can post those on the group chats for all I care. Just stop sending me weekly reminders that you have them. It's not like I sweat about it every night."

"I know you have very little shame, Park Chanyeol. That's why I won't send your dick pics to any of the uni group chats. I'll send them to your sister."

Chanyeol froze on spot. He turned black with anger. "You son of a bitch! You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yeah? Try me."

Chanyeol shook his head. "I thought we were done playing these games." He sighed as if he was thoroughly disappointed, even though he never had any high hopes from Junmyeon to begin with. "Whatever. If you want even Yoora to cut me off, fine, go ahead. That's on you and your conscience."

Junmyeon giggled, "Awww. Accepted defeat already? Here I thought you'd be willing to play. Why don't we place a bet?"

This rotten ex was asking for it, asking for a good beating. Chanyeol crossed his arms, a slow smile beginning to form. "What do you have in mind?"

His ex giggled like the sidekick villain of a blockbuster anime, one that usually gets pounded to dust later, "I'll delete every single dick pic if you get Byun Baekhyun's number."

Chanyeol stared at Junyeon, thinking furiously fast and trying to put two and two together because one had best be careful while dealing with his ex. "Byun  _ who _ ?" he asked after a longish pause. That name struck no bell.

"Byun Baekhyun from Sociology, that's who." Junmyeon provided, deathly calm now, observing the slightest muscle movement in Chanyeol's face, his eyes like a toad's before it aimed for the fly.

"And why would I want this Socio guy's number?" Chanyeol didn't think too highly of Arts majors, the rivalry between Science and Arts streams in his University a living, breathing, tangible thing. The cool kids from the Science block did not interact with the laidback ones from the Arts wing. 

"I bet Byun won't give you his number. If he does, " Junmyeon whispered, "I'll delete those repulsive nudes. You know I am a man of my word."

"Is he your friend?" Chanyeol's tone was waspish. He didn't trust a single one of Junmyeon's friends. 

"Why, he is Sehunnie's best friend." Junmyeon supplied happily.

Chanyeol cursed. Oh Sehun was Junmyeon's latest conquest, his new boyfriend, the newest bedfellow, the fresh one to have bitten a bite out of the poisoned apple that was his ex. "Fine. I'll get you his number by evening."

Junmyeon pouted his lips and sent acidic kisses his way. That's right, Junmyeon thought, watching his ex lover stride off,  _ go after Byun Baekhyun _ . Park Chanyeol, this bastard, he couldn't resist going after unattainable things. And Byun Baekhyun loved stepping on hearts. What combination! Junmyeon couldn't wait for Chanyeol to be heartbroken. How  _ dare _ Chanyeol tire of him, and not expect the collector to come knocking for payback. He had pinned all his hopes of a satisfying revenge on the charming and ensnaring Byun Baekhyun. 

If anyone could make Park Chanyeol cry in his pillows at 2 AM, it would be  _ the  _ Byun Baekhyun from Sociology. 

  
  
  


Park Chanyeol was in luck, he knew exactly one loser from the Arts department, just the one loser who could successfully point him towards Byun Baekhyun from Sociology. Kim Jongin was his neighbour and a childhood friend. They had played at the park growing up, they still hang out sometimes, mostly bumping into each other at the neighbourhood PC bang. They shared an easy camaraderie. What's more, Kim Jongin was a Sociology major as well. The road to Byun Baekhyun seemed as straight as a die, how hard could wrangling a number from a fellow student be, and what did he stand to lose in the process?

**

  
  


The long flowering crabapple tree in the premises of the Sociology department was one of the best kept secrets of the university campus. It was located at such a secluded, overlooked corner that all manner of campus hustle and bustle shied away from it. It was the quietest spot. 

Byun Baekhyun liked to take naps under the shade of this tree, offering his peanut butter skin to the sun to bake further. He was like a well kept secret himself, with a face as innocent as a lamb and mouth that would send you rushing to the church for confessions. Presently, the Sociology major lay flat on the grass under the shade of the crabapple tree, eyes shut, feet moving lazily to a tune that was playing in his head. 

He had a problem to solve, at the earliest if possible. His lovely, sharp eyebrows tensed as he chased this trail of thought. Tao could definitely be a problem, Tao had fallen in love with him.  _ The freshie imagined himself to be in love with Baekhyun! _ Baekhyun could have shown Tao some mercy, at least until college was over, if the guy was not so smothering, so hopeful. He could have gone on casually dating Tao. But the young thing had to go ahead and fall in love with him, and  _ demand _ Baekhyun love him back! How tragic!

Graduation was almost upon him, barely a few months away. Baekhyun didn't want a puppy pursuing him all over campus, declaring love from the rooftops, fawning and falling over and over. Tao had mistaken hot, satisfying, neverending sex for love; he was convinced Baekhyun liked him back. 

Tao could definitely be a problem, Baekhyun thought, easing his breaths, and he'd better solve this problem quickly. He really, really did not like having any loose ends.

His eyes fluttered open. For a while he stared at the dark canopy of leaves overhead, at the pure azure peeking back at him. Like that, he let his thoughts quietly leave, then gently closed his eyes again, falling into sweet summer slumber with half a smile upon his lips. Like that, he looked like a sun kissed babe some otherworldly entity left behind, to be discovered at the opportune moment by some fateful person. 

  
  


**

Jongin was surprised to see his neighbour in this part of the campus; slow, silent and placid did not go well with Chanyeol at all. That guy was like a six feet two inch magnet for the rowdy kind, moving in huge groups, a larger than life personality on the campus. Chanyeol was either tinkering in the lab, explaining 5G tech to his fellow classmates, or demonstrating the different kinds of memristor circuits, or seen zipping around on his bike at breakneck speed on the potholed streets of their town. Wandering around the campus corridors with wide eyes and a lost look was not his style at all. He was always so sure of himself, took up so much space, so loud and exuberant was he that seeing him all alone in this nondescript corner of the uni was like coming face to face with the Creator himself. 

"You looking for someone, Yeol?" 

Chanyeol pounced on him and thumped his back so boisterously that his specs slid a whole inch down his nose. The very next instant, he found himself in a tight embrace. "I spent half an hour looking for you bro. Why didn't you pick up my calls?" 

"Bro." Jongin freed himself from Chanyeol's clutches. "Kyungsoo broke his phone and borrowed mine. I've been walking around sans phone ever since this morning."

Park Chanyeol immediately put distance between them, grimacing, as if he would catch the love bug from Jongin. "What a romantic thing to do, bro." The Electronics major had been allergic to Kyungsoo and their PDA ever since they'd begun dating in high school. PDA is for poops, Chanyeol would say.

"Why are you even here?" Jongin laughingly charged. 

Chanyeol deflated. "I'm looking for a Byun Baekhyun. Sociology guy. You know him, right?"

"Why are you looking for Baekhyunee?" Jongin turned suspicious.

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows at Jongin's overly familiar  _ Baekhyunee _ . "Not your monkey, not your business." He sighed. "Please don't ask."

"Baekhyunee's my best bud, of course it's my business." Truthfully, it wasn't, but he was curious why Park Chanyeol wanted to see Baekhyun all of a sudden. Those two were like chalk and cheese, entire worlds apart.

"I'll buy you fried chicken, bro." 

"Bro." Jongin laughed. Fried chicken was his downfall. "Go straight and then right. You'll see the exit to the lawns. Baekhyunee must be napping under the crabapple tree, he naps a lot."

Chanyeol thumped his back again in jubilation. "You're a lifesaver."

"Oh and," he grabbed Chanyeol's hoodie paw, "don't wake him up if he is asleep. He hates that, and then whatever you're here for,  _ poof _ !"

"Okaaaaaay!" Chanyeol didn't seem so certain anymore. "Is there anything else I need to know about this ..err..Sleeping Beauty?"

Jongin blinked a couple of times, then finally settled on a warning. "Don't try to be too goofy or clever with Baekhyunee. He hates that. Don't, _do_ _not_ thump his back. He hates that as well. He.. Chanyeol-ah, he hates men like you. Try to be _not yourself_ , if possible. Try to make yourself small, invisible."

Chanyeol gaped. "Right. Okay. Tell me something. If I ask for his number, he will give it, right?"

"Bro." Jongin slowly shook his head. This Chanyeol forever had odds in his favour, but Baekhyun was way out of his league.

Chanyeol bit his lower lip, eyeballs dancing as he did some quick thinking. 

"Baekhyunee broke up with Tao only yesterday. I don't think he'd be willing to date you. The timing is cursed and he just ..he doesn't..well, you're not his type!"

The Electronics major laughed, looking all sorts of relieved. "Jeez, I am not here to ask him out, here on some other business. Relax Jongin, he's not my type either."

"You haven't met him yet." Jongin pointed out.

Chanyeol began to walk away, shoulders relaxed now. "Sleeping on campus? Wasting time? Lousy and lazy is not my type Jongin, you know it." 

Jongin's eyes followed the lanky figure. "Baekhyunee is everyone's type." he mumbled quietly to himself. 

**

  
  


Chanyeol took a deep breath when he made out the listless form of a sleeping Byun Baekhyun. From afar, he even felt envious of the leisurely student life of all Sociology majors. With the finals almost upon them, he and his friends hardly had any time these days to pause and take a breather, let alone doze in tiny corners of the campus. They were drowning in coursework, under half done projects, and now, on top of all the strain that came with finals, Junmyeon had started blackmailing him. 

When he saw the languid manner in which the boy was spread on the grass, like he had not one care in the world, Chanyeol felt cold contempt wash through him. If there was anything he greatly despised in this world, more than Kim Junmyeon that sick bastard, it was this. Idle people. People wasting their time as though time was not money. It was a sin. 

Upon nearing, his brows furrowed as he peered at the sleeping one's face. A strong breeze had the audacity to come graze on their skin right that moment, causing a slow and lingering chill in Chanyeol's body. His spine tingled with some deep seated awareness as the chocolate brown lock of hair on Baekhyun's forehead gently stirred. Baekhyun's smooth, unblemished skin was dusted with pink and gold from the sun.

His eyes swept over the boy, at the expanse of skin on show. The zip of the dark silk jacket was slightly undone, displaying beautiful, well defined collarbones. The skin glowed with the dull sheen of moisture owing to the summer sun. A long, yellow gold chain coiled around his neck, once, twice, only to hide itself further under the silk jacket. 

The lips, slightly parted, were damp and shaped like a blunt bow. This was like poetry in the form of a twenty year old, Newton's fallen apple, and Eve's too.

  
  


"What are you posing like this for, silly?" Chanyeol was a little amused, the contempt from earlier quickly vanishing. He sat on the grass, but not too close to Baekhyun. He was not here to antagonise anyone, he had a favour to ask. Exams were nearing, campus placements were just around the corner, and distractions would be fatal. His Romeo spirit was safely tucked inside his denim pocket, the last tryst with Junmyeon leaving such a bad aftertaste in his mouth that he believed that even a pretty face like Baekhyun's would fail to sway him.

Timing was everything, and he was here just to seek a little favour. 

In his four years as a university student, Chanyeol had managed to perfectly balance studies as well as social life. His grades were good, dating life was smooth until that rubbish Junmyeon happened to him. After Junmyeon, everything had gone south. His social life went awry, most of his friends avoided his boyfriend, convinced that Junmyeon had actual claws. 

They made him swear that he would focus solely on the finals. They had their own ulterior motives - his free time was booked by all his friends for coaching. 

Chanyeol shook his head to get the long, blond hair out of his eyes, and turned to face the sun. Eyes closed, he soaked in the warmth, a rare moment of calm unexpectedly found amid these whirlwind days. He stayed like that, face upturned, until he heard a little cough, followed by some shuffling. He was almost sad that this shared moment of serenity had come to an end. 

Chanyeol opened his eyes almost unwillingly. Sleeping, Baekhyun looked harmless, beautiful. Sitting and staring back at him, Baekhyun looked sharp, but still beautiful, striking. Blinding. It was the eyes, the eyes were magnetic. Rose dusted cheeks, pink lips, sharp brows, pretty forehead, ivory collarbones all fell to the wayside because the eyes were so magnetic. Divine, almost, like no one had escaped from these pits ever. 

With eyes closed, Byun Baekhyun was not out and out attractive, but with eyes wide open, he was extremely ensnaring. Chanyeol didn't know feeling delirious would also feel delicious someday. This wasn't the sun's doing, not at all! 

"Hi." He said, feeling lame, feeling his lips moving but his brain not quite in charge of the situation yet. 

Byun Baekhyun didn't say anything at first, zipping his jacket instead, that too in an overtly exaggerated manner. He made no other movement, lazily regarding Chanyeol, quietly sizing him up. 

Chanyeol knew he was nice to look at; he was blessed in the looks department actually. He had recently dyed his long hair blonde. He was quite proud of how well he could rock this hoodie and jeans look. However, with Baekhyun's eyes assessing him now, he suddenly felt coarse, like he was not enough, like he needed to try harder. 

"Did you fall from the sky?" Byun Baekhyun moved his lips. From anyone else, this would come across as cheesy, but from his mouth, it sounded like an insult. 

Park Chanyeol smiled, he liked banter. "I was thinking the same about you."

Baekhyun straightened, sighed. "Alright. What is it? Did Jongin send you? I told him I'm not interested in volunteering for his blah blah."

"No." Chanyeol almost smiled. "My ex sent me."

Baekhyun cocked a brow, so slowly and lazily as if nothing in the world surprised him anymore. 

"He has my nudes." Chanyeol shrugged. "Says he will delete them only if I manage to get your phone number."

"Oh!" Pretty lips formed an o. "Sooooooo..like a dare?" A faint smile appeared on Baekhyun's face, he looked slightly pleased at this strange occurrence.

"Yeah." Chanyeol grinned sheepishly. "Like a bet, kinda."

"Nudes huh?" Baekhyun's eyes, bewitching eyes, danced over Chanyeol's body.

"Yeah. So I've come to..uhm..if you can just gimme your number.." he trailed off. 

"If your ex is being an ass, you should go to the police." The tone was matter of fact, helpful even.

"No, Junmyeon - he's just an asshole who wants to make my life difficult. His crime isn't that grave, yet." Chanyeol pressed his lips hard so that his beguiling dimples could appear. 

Baekhyun said nothing and fished for what seemed like the cellphone inside his too tight pants. He threw it at Chanyeol without warning. "Give yourself a call."

Chanyeol couldn't believe his luck, this was way too easy, not to mention a total adventure of sorts. "Uh...your passcode?"

"Hmm," the Sociology major scratched his forehead, where the pretty mole was, "Oh yeah, that's right. Let's bargain for it."

He stared, forgetting to blink at the sudden volley. "C'mon, don't make it hard for me." 

"I don't exist to make things easy for you." Baekhyun smiled all of a sudden, all fake, eyes turning to small twinkling light bulbs. "I don't even know your name." 

"Park Chanyeol."

"You made a deal with your ex, Park. Now make one with me." There was no amusement in his eyes.

Chanyeol sighed. He should have known, Junmyeon would not have sent him hurtling in Baekhyun's direction without meticulous planning. 

"Since you were so upfront with me, I will be frank with you as well. You'll get my number if you agree to fake date me until graduation."

"Huh?" Chanyeol wasn't sure if he heard correctly.

"Just until we graduate. But you can't fall in love with me." Baekhyun spoke the words nonchalantly, then peered into his eyes. 

"What?"

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol with contempt now, "I'll repeat it. I'll go slow. But don't ask questions. If you want my number -"

".."

"pretend that you're my boyfriend until we graduate. But you cannot fall in love with me."

Chanyeol wondered if this was a good deal, or just a bullet he ought to dodge. "Can I ask why?"

"You want to pacify an ex, Park. I want to convince mine that I'm over him. There's your answer. It is what it is. Take it or give me my phone back." Baekhyun extended his hand.

Chanyeol fiddled with the phone, thinking. "I don't know. I have to study for the finals, our campus placements have already begun. I..when you say fake date, what do you have in mind? I don't have much time to waste." He'd squandered enough time as it is on Kim frigging Junmyeon. Time was precious. Time was money. He desperately needed to land a solid job with a fat paycheck. 

Baekhyun scoffed. "I don't want your time, Park. What? Never fake dated anyone before?" 

"Have you?" This Baekhyun from Sociology was surprising him by the second.

Baekhyun stuck his lower lip out, seemingly in deep thought. "I have faked in all of my relationships. Every kiss. Every love declaration."

Chanyeol couldn't shake off the feeling that he was stepping on a landmine with Byun Baekhyun. 

"I don't believe in  _ feelings _ , Park. I was curious for a while." He focused his intense eyes on Chanyeol, "But now I'm bored. Tao bores me. Everyone bores me. Everything is boring. Help me?" 

"You want to fake date because you are bored?"

Baekhyun touched the gold chain around his neck, drawing Chanyeol's eyes to the conch shaped neck. "Mm hmm." he blinked prettily. "We can make out if you want, your small consolation fee. But you can't fall in love with me."

"Jeez!" Chanyeol couldn't believe the audacity of this boy,  _ who did he think he was anyway!  _ A wildly beautiful person, that's who. Too beautiful. Too  _ wild _ . Beautiful people were all full of themselves after all. "You've said that thrice already. Don't worry. Falling for someone is the last thing on my mind right now." Also, he was entirely done playing with manipulative people like Junmyeon, and Baekhyun seemed to be cut from the same dirty cloth even though he  _ was  _ wildly beautiful _. _

Baekhyun did not take any offence at Chanyeol's sudden outburst. It seemed to be on expected lines. He was still blinking prettily, still touching his gold chain. "So then, do we have a deal?"

_ Landmine. Avoid. _ Chanyeol's brain sent all kinds of warning signals but what ultimately erupted from his mouth was -  _ deal _ . 

Baekhyun finally laughed, an odd, pleasant sound in this isolated corner of the campus. "Good call, Park. 0506, my passcode. Go give that bitch ex a dressing down."

  
  
  


Chanyeol straightaway left to find Junmyeon. He brandished the phone screen in front of his ex like a slogan. "See? Byun Baekhyun's number! I got it. Now delete those nudes."

Junmyeon, face impassive, pulled his hand away from his current boyfriend's grasp to snatch the phone. "Have a look, Sehun. Is this legit?"

The current boyfriend took a good look at the number displayed on screen against Baekhyun's name. He nodded, then looked away, trying to avoid Chanyeol's eyes altogether. "Ends with triple six, that's his number alright."

"Ha!" Chanyeol couldn't help celebrate his win over the vile ex. "I won. You lost."

Junmyeon didn't seem too displeased, in fact he hummed all the while as he deleted Chanyeol's nudes. "My dude, you didn't win! You didn't win, not even remotely!"

Chanyeol glared as he spoke. "What even? Fuck off."

Junmyeon didn't say anything for a while, smug expression still intact as he consigned Chanyeol's nudes to oblivion. "I get to exorcise my phone of your ugly dick pics, I win!" he eventually said.

"Ask him to go already." the current boyfriend whined, still turned away from Chanyeol.

"You won't get diarrhoea if you look at me." Chanyeol muttered.

Oh Sehun rolled his eyes, "I'll get  _ dysentery _ if I look at you. Sending nudes. Shameless! Now that you have Baekhyun's number, don't send lewd pics to him as well. He'll straightaway go to the police."

Junmyeon laughed. 

Chanyeol shook his head. "Wow, you guys really complement each other. If he begs for my nudes like your boyfriend did, I'll definitely send some."

Junmyeon's face immediately turned purple.

"There, I deleted your pics. Now get lost, Park Chanyeol."

  
  


The minute Chanyeol stomped out of sight, Junmyeon's current boyfriend rounded up on him. "Why didn't you give me a heads up? I'd have warned Baekhyunee not to give Chanyeol his number."

Junmyeon tucked his phone away and reached for Sehun's arm. "And what good would it do?  _ This _ is more fun. Chanyeol thinks he owns the world huh? Entitled prick! Let him try his tricks on Baekhyun."

"You sound pretty sure."

"You're not?"

Oh Sehun frowned. It surprised him a tiny bit that Baekhyun revealed his phone number to Chanyeol. It was so unlike him, but then again  _ unpredictable  _ was Byun Baekhyun's middle name. Sehun shrugged, he didn't want to bring his boyfriend down from his momentary high just yet. He opted to remain silent.

Besides, Park Chanyeol was definitely not Baekhyun's type. Confidence and cockiness grated on Baekhyun's nerves. He liked the gullible ones, like Tao, people who would immediately believe Baekhyun fell from heavens right into their laps solely for them. Baekhyun liked to be worshipped. He didn't like acknowledging others, and Park Chanyeol, all six feet two, dashing blonde hair, looked like he wanted to be acknowledged all the time. 

  
  
  


Now that he had come across Byun Baekhyun from Sociology, Park Chanyeol had some idea why Junmyeon placed such a strange condition before him. He wasn't a greenhorn, he could smell out the sinister designs bubbling in his ex's heart. That blackguard! 

_ Eat shit, Junmyeon!  _ he thought, striding towards the Science faculty. He had stepped into the Arts building just this one time, he had no desire to retrace his steps. Byun Baekhyun was oddly attractive and all, but good for Chanyeol that he never lacked focus. All he wanted at this juncture was to prepare for campus placements and ace his finals. 

Chanyeol's parents didn't like to talk to him anymore. He didn't like surviving on their money anymore. He desperately needed to land a job, a well paying one at that, if he wanted to maintain his current lifestyle.

Life was hard. Fake dating until graduation on the other hand, how hard could it be?

**

Baekhyun sashayed onto Chanyeol's life with no warning and no user manual whatsoever. He wasn't like a stray cat that purred and knocked and waited to be let inside the house on a dreary, monsoon day. He wasn't cute, far from it. Byun Baekhyun was like a panther in the jungle who jumped Chanyeol, and caught him unaware. Chanyeol was very much in danger of being eaten alive.

The Electronics major almost forgot about his fake date as the next day rolled around. He was in the college cafeteria with his friends, relishing a savoury lunch, discussing linear integrated circuits with his pals when Byun Baekhyun from Sociology found him. 

"There you are!" 

Chanyeol looked up from his bowl of rice to find his fake boyfriend standing right in front of him, all predator-like. "Did you miss me?" He did not even get the chance to swallow the morsel in his mouth; Baekhyun was already bending over him and placing warm hands on his rice-filled cheeks. The Arts student had a peculiar glint in his eyes as he whispered in his ear -  _ play along now -  _ before kissing him!

It was a shallow kiss as far as kisses went. Nevertheless, it was a kiss! Soft lips attached themselves effortlessly to his mouth. Chanyeol could hear the audible gasp of Yixing, studious Yixing,  _ studious Yixing who had never slept with anyone Yixing _ . 

Baekhyun moved away after a few seconds, lips glistening, amusement twinkling in his eyes but face still miraculously straight. "Hi. I'm Chanyeol's new boyfriend." he said to no one in particular, his announcement loud, loud enough for the entire cafeteria.

Yixing gaped at Baekhyun before throwing an accusatory look at Chanyeol. Ah, his friends were so done with his exes, Junmyeon had been the last straw for them. They'd made him swear he would never date again, not until they were far, far away from him and the fireworks that always erupted as a side effect of his messy relationships.

Jongdae was not one to mince words. "You are dating. Again!" 

Baekhyun took the seat across Chanyeol and lazily raised one eyebrow. He was all secret smiles and wet lips, not at all flustered by the less than lukewarm response to his announcement.  _ Answer them,  _ his look seemed to be taunting him.

" _ Chanyeol _ ! Finals. Focus. You can't do this to us." Yixing groaned, then turned to Baekhyun, "No offence to you, but Chanyeol  _ promised  _ that there would be no more drama and we can peacefully prepare our projects ahead of the finals."

Baekhyun did not appear remotely fazed by this non-acceptance. He just shrugged and picked a potato wedge from Chanyeol's plate, like it was Chanyeol's problem alone.

Right, it was Chanyeol's problem alone. 

"He's not like Junmyeon." Chanyeol placated the irate Yixing. "My hundred percent focus is on our year end project, I swear. We'll submit it on time, we'll graduate with flying colours." 

Yixing pointed a fork armed with a piece of raw tomato at Baekhyun. "Then what's  _ he  _ doing here?"

"You've never slept with anyone, have you?" Baekhyun accurately observed. He didn't even wait for Yixing to react. "Figures. You're so uptight. I could tell."

Before Yixing could digest the barb, and come up with a barb of his own, Chanyeol stood up. "Uhm,  _ babe?"  _ Chanyeol's tone was mock cute.

Yixing and Jongdae exchanged looks. They'd given an ultimatum to Chanyeol to get his act together before the finals. Trust Chanyeol to go ahead and do the exact opposite.

"Yes  _ babe _ ?" Baekhyun asked tonelessly, stealing more fries from his plate. 

"Can I have a word with you, in private?"

"Sure." Baekhyun turned to Jongdae and Yixing. "You'll see more of me going forward."

Chanyeol took the Sociology major's arm and led him out of the cafeteria. "You are so bad. So so soooo bad." He admonished once they were out in the corridor. 

"Did I say I'd be good?" Baekhyun's voice changed, almost turning into a murmur. He leaned against the corridor wall, looking up at him through hooded eyes. He was wearing a silk shirt today, all buttons at the top undone. "Tao followed me to the cafeteria, I  _ had  _ to go kiss you to shrug him off. What's a fake date without a fake kiss!"

".."

"Your friends don't want you to date?"

Chanyeol ran his fingers through his hair. "They say I somehow manage to attract all the crazy types." 

"Too bad for them. I intend to stick around till graduation." Baekhyun noticed him staring at his collarbones and smiled. 

"Listen, I -" Chanyeol looked away and scratched his chin, "When I agreed to be your pretend boyfriend, I didn't realise you would be dropping in unannounced like this. And that kiss - I didn't think we'd be, you know, kissing."

Baekhyun blinked, making a simple calculation and putting it forth. "We  _ agreed _ to fake date. I just wanted to show Tao that I am taken now. What's not clicking? Am I asking for too much?" His eyes turned shrewd. "Junmyeon deleted your nudes, didn't he?" He fell silent as a tall geeky fellow walked by. 

"That's Tao." Baekhyun mouthed, eyes glittering, smile buried away somewhere there. " _ He's such a stalker!  _ Follows me around the campus."

"If he stalks you, you should go to the police." Chanyeol stated point blank. "It's dangerous."

Baekhyun reached for Chanyeol's arm and pressed gently. "He is not so bad. He just imagines himself to be in love with me. Besides, I'll spend all my free time with you. You'll keep me safe, won't you?"

Chanyeol had to close his eyes for a bit. "I'm sure you have other important things to do?"

"No." Baekhyun laughed. "I have nothing better to do than to see your friends give you condescending looks. You're entertaining, Park. You'll do." 

Chanyeol freed his arm from Baekhyun's claw. He felt a massive headache coming. "Fine. Entertain yourself at my expense. But this is the finals we're talking about. I am going to spend most of my time in the lab. You can tag along, but only and only if you keep your opinions about my friend's lack of sex life to yourself."

"Okay." Baekhyun quickly agreed. "I'll be as silent as a grave. Promise."

  
  


And Baekhyun was indeed as silent as a grave the next day. He had found himself a cosy corner in the tinkering lab and promptly dozed off, head resting against the wall, legs spread wide. 

They had just come back from the cafeteria after lunch. Chanyeol and his friends were working on building a home automation android. Yixing would look up from time to time, "Where did you even find someone like him?" 

Chanyeol did not want to dignify his friend's sarcasm with a response.

"What did you see in him?" Yixing pressed. "Aside from his obvious beauty."

Chanyeol chuckled. "He  _ is  _ beautiful, isn't he?"

Jongdae poked him with a screwdriver. "Focus, you two. Professor Moon won't give points for bagging beauties."

"So you fell for his beauty." Yixing persisted. "How did you meet him?"

Chanyeol blinked rapidly, he was very bad at thinking on spot. "He's Jongin's friend." 

"How long have you known him for? What are his hobbies? Where does he stay? What is his favourite snack? Favourite song?"

"Huh?" Chanyeol felt the ends of his hair, failing to keep a silly smile from spreading across his face. 

"Chanyeol, you  _ did _ fall for him just because of his looks." Yixing deduced, "Exactly what kind of a loser are you?"

That wiped the goofy grin off Chanyeol's face. "I'm the one clearing all your doubts on pressure sensors and graphene antennas. Don't call me a loser."

Jongdae straightened from how he was bent over the automation android. "You spent the entirety of this month fixing this device. When did you find the time to run after pretty guys?"

"Yeah and a little heads up would be nice. What do you take us for?" Yixing piped in. 

"Relax, you two. Can't you see? He's not like Junmyeon."

  
  


Baekhyun was nothing like Junmyeon. Chanyeol's ex wanted all his attention, and was quite determined once upon a time to be the centre of Chanyeol's little universe. Baekhyun on the other hand, was content chilling in the shadows, a quiet presence as Chanyeol and his friends advanced on their coursework or tinkered in the lab.

The Arts major would slumber at the first opportunity he'd get, caring very little about all else, whether the sun was shining or hiding outside was none of his concern. After a couple of days, Yixing and Jongdae grew used to having him around. They did agree that Baekhyun was peculiar, and concluded that he was queer.

"Queer but beautiful." They agreed.

"Beautiful but strange."

When Baekhyun was awake, he'd play games on his mobile, earphones on. He'd throw curious glances whenever Chanyeol got too animated and started arguing with Jongdae and Yixing. They were building an IOT based smart irrigation system these days and Yixing had butter fingers.

The Arts major never cut in, or offered any stray comment. Sometimes he'd stare at them intensely until Chanyeol looked up from their handiwork and stared back at him. 

"Beautiful but low maintenance." Jongdae and Yixing agreed.

The tidbits Chanyeol learnt about Baekhyun were acquired during lunch, when Jongdae and Yixing would inundate Baekhyun with questions. Baekhyun stayed in a posh locality, he had a corgi named Mongryong, he was the younger of two sons. He liked to sing sometimes and he could play the piano. It didn't look like it but Baekhyun was also among the toppers in his class. He didn't like to divulge much.

"Beautiful but secretive." They agreed.

By the time their third week of acquaintance rolled around, Jongdae and Yixing had already scared off the lurking Tao. "He is with Chanyeol now. You should forget Byun Baekhyun ever existed. We've been with Chanyeol for four years, literally  _ none _ of his exes wanted to let go of him because he was so good in bed. What makes you think Baekhyun would come back to you?"

Tao was properly intimidated by them. "I know he has moved on." Tao cried, finally facing reality. "He is with Chanyeol all the time. He never spent more than an hour with me." Jongdae couldn't help but throw in some counselling in between all his dry sobs. 

Baekhyun smiled lopsidedly when he heard how Chanyeol's friends scared the ex off. "That good in bed huh?" his eyes slowly trailed over Chanyeol's form.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Chanyeol was still not used to Baekhyun's eyes trailing over every inch of him, even though Baekhyun did it frequently.

"I'm curious." Baekhyun winked. 

  
  


By the time the fourth week came around, Jongdae and Yixing declared that they'd never understand how Chanyeol managed to snag someone like Baekhyun. 

"It defies logic!" Yixing looked at Byun Baekhyun's sleeping form. They were giving the finishing touches to the smart irrigation system. Their projects were all done and ready for submission. The last days of college were upon them. "He is so out of your league. You don't even lift a finger to keep him, you don't take him out on fancy dates. How did he fall for you again?"

Chanyeol threw a box of iron nails at his friend. "I workout at the gym every evening." The sleeveless hoodie he wore that day perfectly accentuated his triceps. 

"Maybe it's the sex. Maybe Chanyeol really keeps him satisfied." Jongdae humbly submitted.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, "Such a pointless discussion." He walked to Baekhyun to nudge him awake. The boy had dragged the cosiest chair to one corner of the lab so he could rest his head against the wall. " _ Babe _ ? Wake up. We're done here."

Baekhyun opened his eyes like he had never gone to sleep. There was always so much clarity in Baekhyun's eyes. "Done?"

"Yup." Yixing spoke, manner jubilant. "No more lab work. Now we cram for the placements."

Baekhyun yawned. Chanyeol stared at all the skin on display around the gold chain. This person never buttoned his shirt all the way up to the top. A scene stealer! "You two go ahead. I have some business with Chanyeol."

Jongdae and Yixing exchanged looks, they couldn't keep the smirks off their loser faces. 

"I want to look at your dick." Baekhyun announced once those two cleared out of the lab. "C'mon show me your dick."

Chanyeol's cheeks heated at the directness. Byun Baekhyun was incredibly blessed with candour. What made matters worse was the fact that Baekhyun was seated dick level on the chair. 

"What the heck, Byun. Didn't anyone tell you not to spring on someone so suddenly?"

"I don't have patience for finesse, Park. Why do you hesitate?" The impossible boy raised an eyebrow slightly. "Did you hesitate before sending Junmyeon dick pics?"

"I was  _ dating _ Junmyeon?"

Baekhyun shrugged, intentionally obtuse. "And what's your point?" His hands reached for Chanyeol's fly. As if on cue, Chanyeol cock stiffened that very moment. 

"I heard your friends discussing your sexual prowess. I'm curious. I want to see for myself. I know you are not shy, Park. Let me see." 

"You've already undone my zip. Don't pretend you need permission to do as you please." Chanyeol held back a sharp breath even as Baekhyun chuckled. His fake boyfriend had expertly freed his dick from the tight confines of the denim cage, and pulled it out. He stood with his back to the lab door, legs slightly apart, rock hard penis out in the open, praying nobody stepped inside the tinkering lab. It wasn't unusual to step in on couples making out in the college premises, but this has never happened to Chanyeol before. He'd rather not get caught just when he was about to graduate. 

Baekhyun held his dick in his hand firmly. "Well, I am impressed. I always thought it was your balls that made up much of the - you know -"

Chanyeol gently touched his fake boyfriend's chin, forcing Baekhyun to look up at him rather than his throbbing member. "You're so spoilt. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Baekhyun slid his hand along the length of Chanyeol's penis, in a way that made him weak in the knees. "Tell me more." 

"You're spoilt. You're cocky. You're -"

"Intolerable?" Baekhyun prompted, constantly pumping the member.

Chanyeol placed his hands on his fake boyfriend's shoulders for balance. "A brat." 

Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol's dick and placed a thumb over the slit, where precum had oozed out. He wiped away the liquid and rubbed his thumb against his too tight pants. 

Chanyeol was dying from anticipation, straining to push his dick inside that all too delicious mouth and find out if this was all a fantasy or what! Any moment now, Baekhyun would bob his head down and take him inside his mouth. He would make sure to fill that mouth good and proper, make sure Baekhyun choked on his length.

Baekhyun thumbed his slit for a couple more seconds before tilting his face to give him a smile. "I  _ never  _ give blow jobs!" He declared, still smiling. He fully let go of Chanyeol's anticipating dick. " _ Never.  _ Did it seem like I was gonna give you one?" Baekhyun asked cheerfully.

Chanyeol cursed.

Baekhyun hehehe-ed. "You're right. I am spoiled. I hate doing all the hard work. I don't feel particularly generous today. I'd rather you go down on me, if you're up for it."

Chanyeol cursed again. 

"Don't want to go down on me?" Baekhyun asked, voice almost a purr. Well, Chanyeol was already aroused beyond measure. He'd take whatever he could lay his hands on. "Get out of your pants." he barked. 

Together, they made quick work of Baekhyun's buttons, zipper and belt. Chanyeol took his time peeling the tight pants away from the honey thighs, peeling and peeling until the boy had entirely shed his pants. Chanyeol dug his finger in Baekhyun's briefs and guided the cotton material off the fleshy thighs. "I so want someone to barge inside this lab right now and see you like this." 

Baekhyun spread his legs wider, putting his family jewels on display. "You don't want anything of the sort, Park. Quick. Give me the best blowjob you've ever given."

"Huh." Chanyeol kneeled on the floor in order to suck his fake boyfriend's dick better. He deep throated the pink and hard member in one slick, practiced move and proceeded to give Baekhyun the suck of his life. Baekhyun was rock hard inside his mouth, giving involuntary thrusts, slender fingers gripping Chanyeol's long hair, helplessly coming undone in his fake boyfriend's warm, cavernous mouth.

Between the warm thrusts and push and pull, Chanyeol tasted Baekhyun like he had never tasted any flavour before. Nobody had thrust so rudely and roughly inside his mouth ever, Baekhyun was an impatient, entitled brat. Baekhyun was warm and sweet. Sticky. Chanyeol's hands roughly seized the boy's thighs, digging into the flesh. He let go of the persistent dick for a bit to lick at the balls, and slightly graze his teeth against the soft flesh, making Baekhyun groan in protest. "No...no. No. So close..so close." 

Baekhyun directed Chanyeol's mouth back to his penis. It was hard to say at this point who was hungrier. It didn't take too long after that for Baekhyun to come unannounced in the mouth, spilling warm liquid against Chanyeol's throat. He trembled as the intensity of the orgasm racked through his body. 

Chanyeol waited until Baekhyun was boneless in him before gently freeing the dick. The fake boyfriend didn't look composed for once. There was a film of sweat on his skin, he found it was attractive. 

"The next time you want someone to suck your dick, just ask."

Baekhyun chuckled, there was no weight, no energy behind that chuckle. He was entirely spent. Chanyeol fished for his pants and underwear and helped him put them on.

"I really wanted to see." Baekhyun murmured, smiling from ear to ear, like the cat who got his cream. For a second there, he almost looked cute, angelic. "What are you going to do about your problem?" the angel teased.

Chanyeol was sweaty from all the exertion and  _ want.  _ "You really don't want to lend a hand, huh?"

Baekhyun shook his head. "I don't mind watching you though." He was impossible.

"Thankless bastard!" Chanyeol wanted to stuff that mouth with all his length so that Baekhyun could choke on it and stop smirking like that. He tucked his dick inside his jeans instead. "No lab work from tomorrow. We'll prep for viva and group discussion." Maybe he was bitter Baekhyun did not finish him off, maybe he wanted to punish Baekhyun a tad bit, see his reaction.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. "I hear you, Park."

  
  


Chanyeol found the nearest washroom and barricaded himself in a cubicle. His orgasm came quick and almost made him double over the commode, he was surprised at how intense it was. Byun Baekhyun was intense. Byun Baekhyun was going to ruin him if he let his shutters up for even a single second. 

He doused his face with cold water and stared at himself in the washroom mirror. His face was all red and warm and he looked like he had run a marathon. "Placement, Park Chanyeol, placement!" 

He needed to crack his very first job interview four days from now; a really huge company that built smartphones was scouting for young, talented people. He could go without thinking about Byun Baekhyun's slender frame and sinful mouth for four days. In fact he shouldn't think about that devil at all!

Chanyeol couldn't read him at all. That person was alleviating his boredom by hanging out with geeks from the Electronics department. What even! Even though he headbutted his way in Chanyeol's life, and even though all he did was sleep, something about Baekhyun didn't add up. 

All he did was nap like it was nobody's business, but he still had a knack for surprising others. Chanyeol wondered what went on in that pretty head.

Baekhyun surprised him yet again that night. That marvelous little bastard sent him  _ nudes _ , all four or five high resolution pics of his dick! Chanyeol started sweating as he saw all the fair, pink, tender skin on display, the thumb mole making a special appearance in all the pics. 

After endless minutes of pacing around his bedroom, eyes glued to his phone screen, thumbing through the pics, jaw opening and shutting, Chanyeol finally threw his phone away. It landed harmlessly on his bed. Somebody really didn't want him to bag that well paying job. 

Barely two minutes later, Chanyeol fell lifelessly on the bed and reached for his phone. All he did that night, until he finally slept off, was stare at his phone screen. Guess Baekhyun wanted more of those blowjobs.

Chanyeol skipped college the next day, preferring to self study within the safe confines of his home. It was not like he didn't want to see Baekhyun, he did,  _ oh he wanted to see Baekhyun alright!  _ But his sister was due for a visit around noon; she had gone to their parents' home and brought back pickles and dried beef for him. His parents didn't talk to him but Yoora had always been kind enough to get him food from home on the sly.

The first thing Yoora did was comment on the amount of mess he'd made. 

"You've turned my childhood home into a pig sty." 

The second thing Yoora commented upon was of course, Chanyeol's hair. "Suits you." She was a generous sibling.

The third thing. "Junmyeon still around or -?"

Chanyeol was busy putting away smoked pork and dried beef. He snorted. "Gone for good."

"And?" Yoora fished. "Is there someone else?"

"Why do you care?"

"Oh, no reason." Yoora came and helped him stuff the meat in tupperware. "Mom said she would like to invite you and your boyfriend to dinner someday."

"And dad?"

"Dad too."

"What does that mean? Are they softening towards me?" Chanyeol did not look at Yoora, still hurt at his family's rejection of him two years ago.

Yoora shrugged, "So? Is there someone you could take home for dinner?"

Chanyeol moved past Yoora to wash his hands in the sink. He scoffed inwardly. His parents would be scarred for life if he took Baekhyun home. He immediately checked himself. Why was he, like a fool, imagining dinner with Baekhyun at his parents' place? Did the nudes addle his brain  _ that much? _

"There is someone, isn't there?"

Chanyeol wiped the smile off his face in an instant. "There  _ is _ someone. A fake boyfriend." He leaned closer to his sister and taunted. "Should I take my fake boyfriend home?" 

"I don't even know what a fake boyfriend is supposed to mean!" 

"It means, dear sister," Chanyeol made a pretence of wiping his wet hands on Yoora's skirt, "we pretend in front of others."

His sister freed her skirt from his clutches, "Is he cute?"

That made Chanyeol smile, again. "On a scale of one to ten? Eleven."

"Then why don't you date him for real? What's stopping you?"

"His personality is not .. I don't think it's compatible with mine. He is not into me." That too.

"Are  _ you _ into him?"

"I...could have been. But he has one major flaw."

"What flaw?" 

Chanyeol was too busy parrying his sister's questions, he did not hear soft steps of someone's arrival behind him.

"Because he doesn't give blowjobs." Chanyeol declared, in an attempt to shock Yoora into embarrassment and make her stop asking about his personal life.

Yoora burst into laughter and pointed to someone behind him. "Hi, Jonginnie."

Chanyeol whipped his head to find Kim Jongin, his friendly neighbour, standing by the door he had kept open for fresh air to waft in. What's more, he brought reinforcements - a Byun Baekhyun in head to toe blue. 

"Who doesn't give blowjobs?" Baekhyun asked, face the picture of innocence, like he was a newborn babe and didn't send nudes to fake boyfriends at all. 

"What are you doing here?" It was surreal seeing him here, in his home, wearing voluminous clothes for once, looking eleven in the cute-ometer.

"I came to study with Jongin. We were taking a walk and Jongin saw your door open. He legit thought a burglar broke into your house."

"Should I get you guys some coffee?" Yoora came forward. "Hi. I am Chanyeol's sister."

Baekhyun's entire demeanour changed when he heard the word 'sister'. He didn't move a muscle in his face but just like that, he turned ten fold cuter on spot. "Hi. I am the boyfriend." 

Chanyeol stared slack jawed. He'd never seen Baekhyun give eye smiles to someone. 

Yoora grabbed Baekhyun's proffered hand. "Oh so cuuuuuuute." Even though she knew they were fake dating, she didn't call Baekhyun out on his lie. Instead, she chose to make matters worse for Chanyeol. Why are siblings like this? "Chanyeol tells me that on a scale of one to ten, you're eleven on the cute-ometer. He didn't lie. What do you want with coffee? Cookies."

"Cookies will do." Baekhyun eye smiled some more.

Chanyeol wanted to self-destruct on the spot. There he was, trying all the while to get the message across to Baekhyun that he cared not a whit, and here Yoora was, selling him cheap. 

Jongin followed Yoora to the kitchen to help himself to some cookies right away. 

"Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun's smile disappeared once they were alone.

".."

"You're rude." 

"Oh,  _ I'm  _ rude?"

"I sent you nudes but you ghosted me."

"What were you expecting? For me to send you mine?"

"For starters." 

Chanyeol opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish in a glass bowl. Baekhyun made him feel like a goldfish all the time. Jongin and Yoora were laughing about something in the kitchen. "You're unbelievable. I can't read minds. If you want something, just straight up ask for it." He was having difficulty keeping his voice low. 

"You told your sister I am cute." Baekhyun pointed out.

"Yeah, and?"

"You never act like you find me cute. I can't read minds either."

"What's your point?"

"I. want. dick. pics." Baekhyun said, pointedly staring at his shorts.

Chanyeol choked on air. "I can't send you my dick pics!"

"Why not? You sent Junmyeon some. Sehun tells me there were about a dozen!"

"Arghhhhh! I was dating him."

Baekhyun changed track in a millisecond. "Is it because I didn't take you in my mouth yesterday? You're salty, Park! If you want it so much, fine, I'll stay back and give you head."

Chanyeol was about to retort when something in his head clicked. Byun Baekhyun  _ wanted _ to give him a blowjob. "But you never suck dicks."

"My mouth. My decisions." 

Chanyeol fell back on the couch. "I guess I'll never understand you. Sit down. Have coffee and cookies. Go back with Jongin to study. I have a lot of studying to do too."

Baekhyun came and sat down beside him. "I won't disturb you. You can study while I do my own thing with your dick."

Chanyeol laughed in exasperation. Baekhyun gave a hint of a smile. The stubborn git stuck around till Yoora left. Then, Baekhyun pushed Jongin out of the front door. "I'll see you in ten minutes. Just go."

  
  


He was already hard in anticipation by the time Baekhyun pulled him out. Even though all he wanted the day before was to choke the boy with his fat cock, Chanyeol eased himself inside Baekhyun. They didn't even make it upstairs to his bedroom, Baekhyun pushed him against a wall and went down on him right away.

The Arts major choked once or twice. Chanyeol couldn't help it if Baekhyun had a gag reflex, he made sure he wasn't thrusting at all. It was a special sort of torture, Baekhyun was a novice in this and Baekhyun was also irresistable. Chanyeol had a hard time containing himself. But he would not be anywhere other than inside Baekhyun's mouth, that too. He lightly grabbed the chocolate brown hair. "Hey! Don't be so ambitious, alright? You're doing fine. If you can't take it all in, you can just play with the tip and use your hand on the shaft."

Baekhyun let the dick slide out of his mouth with a small  _ plop.  _ "Don't teach me, Park."

Chanyeol gave up. He let Baekhyun take  _ all of him _ inside, and choke on it. If Baekhyun wanted to excel at sucking in a single day's time, it was his wish. He pulled out right when he was about to come, and inadvertently ended up spilling his load on Baekhyun's face. Oops! That wasn't his original intent, but seeing that face coated with his slick, Chanyeol felt a sudden wave of something. 

He wordlessly went and found the box of tissues. "Here, use this." 

"Why didn't you come inside me?" Baekhyun charged, ignoring the cum on his face. Like that, with cum dribbling down his chin, and eyes narrowed, he looked especially darling. 

Chanyeol laughed as he pulled a tissue out to do the needful. "You wanted to taste my cum?" 

  
  
  


That night, Chanyeol spent an hour clicking pics from different angles. He even threw in his back and bum for good measure. "For your eyes only." he captioned. 

Baekhyun sent no reply. 

  
  
  


Chanyeol didn't know what was happening between Baekhyun and him. Maybe he wanted to figure it out, maybe he didn't. There was no time either. There was nobody he could ask. Well, he did ask Jongin for advice. The rascal laughed so hard. "Don't even think for a second that Baekhyun is into you. You're romantic, okay? He gets tired of people real fast. Didn't you see what he did to Tao? They used to have crazy bathroom sex all the time. I've only ever seen him break hearts, Chanyeol. Don't burn your fingers. He'll forget about you once we graduate."

Chanyeol digested the truth with a smile. Jongin was Baekhyun's close pal, Jongin knew Baekhyun best.  _ And _ he had an interview to prepare for. 

Since they were no longer using the lab, Baekhyun had very generously offered his friends the spot under the crabapple tree. "It's quiet. You can study and such, no one will disturb you there."

_ No one except you,  _ Chanyeol thought wryly. But Baekhyun didn't hamper their quiet study time at all, he dozed off as usual. Yixing and Jongdae were convinced that Baekhyun was the most understanding boyfriend, the most well suited for Chanyeol. "Finally you met someone decent. He never demands you spend extra time with him."

Chanyeol eyed the slumbering fake boyfriend, trying to make out if Baekhyun was really asleep or pretending to. Baekhyun found such pleasure in napping, he could doze off anywhere. He tore his eyes from the sleeping form, he tried not to stare at Baekhyun for too long. It did things to him, something in his tummy, something about how those lips were intimate with his private parts now. 

"You two are well matched, really." Jongdae agreed with Yixing. "Junmyeon wouldn't let you breathe if you didn't take him for bike rides and expensive dates."

"Hey, what do you guys plan to do after graduation? Move in together?"

"Baekhyun will probably drive me crazy if we move in together." Chanyeol grinned. He put a finger to his lips and cast a slow glance at Baekhyun. The boy was stirring. The sun had shifted and moved westwards; the leaves overhead could no longer shade a sleeping beauty. 

"Babe? Hey babe, come here." Chanyeol gently tugged his fake boyfriend. "There's shade here. Come here."

With eyes closed, Baekhyun crawled into Chanyeol lap and tried to doze off, face all pouty and irritated, angry at the sun. "Mmm." he lodged his protest against the sun, scratching his neck irritably, leaving red marks on the skin.

"Hush." Chanyeol carded his fingers through the chocolate brown locks he'd come to love so much. He had so much warmth in his eyes as he looked down at Baekhyun, at the human mess on his lap. But Baekhyun was way out of his league. 

"Yeah, you guys should move in together." Jongdae observed. 

Chanyeol ignored his friend and rubbed at the reddened skin on Baekhyun's neck. His fake boyfriend had delicate, sensitive skin. It would probably wear lovebites forever. Chanyeol sucked his lower lip in at the thought. If it were him, he'd make sure to dot Baekhyun's skin with hickeys, marks the boy would spot for days. 

"It's hot." Baekhyun complained.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. He lifted the piece of paper he'd drawn a diagram upon and folded it into two, then proceeded to fan the boy.

Baekhyun smiled. 

"You're so high maintenance." 

"But I suck your dick, and I don't suck no one's dick, so shut up. You're privileged."

Chanyeol laughed. Yixing and Jongdae pretended they didn't exist. This Chanyeol was doomed to fail his viva and interview, Baekhyun had bewitched him good and proper. 

  
  


The day of the campus interview was nerve wracking for Chanyeol. Baekhyun came and hung out with him as he paced in the waiting room. Jongdae and Yixing were not eligible to sit for the interview as their GPAs were not high enough. 

"I so badly want this job. My life will be sorted once I get it."

Baekhyun sat there with legs spread wide apart, the only calm figure in the tense waiting room. "You'll get it, Park."

"Byun Baekhyun, if I get hired today, I'll take you out for fish cakes."

The fake boyfriend frowned. "If you get the job, Park, you'll drive me to your place in your sexy ass bike and fuck the living daylights out of me."

Chanyeol clutched his heart. "What the hell, man. I'm already nervous, way to increase the stress. Now I  _ need  _ to get the job."

Baekhyun suddenly turned demure. "Just some motivation, silly." His eyes smiled. 

  
  


Chanyeol really took him home that evening because his name figured on the top of the list of candidates selected. They did stop on the way to pack some fish cakes and street food. "We'll be hungry later." Chanyeol insisted. 

There was something euphoric about grabbing his first job and taking his fake boyfriend home on the very same day. He wanted to take Baekhyun the way he had never taken any one before. 

Baekhyun must have done this stuff plenty of times, go home with someone on a whim. For Chanyeol, this was the first time he was touching Baekhyun's flesh, his hands on all the places he wanted to touch before. Finally. 

He took a long, long time tasting all of Baekhyun's flavours, leaving love bites here and there. "Sweet, aren't you?" His fake boyfriend pulled him into a kiss, their first, technically their first. There was no space to think or breathe with bodies meshed together, and lips attached. Chanyeol locked and threw away the key to the place in his head capable of rational thought, letting instincts override.

Baekhyun moaned so beautifully, either he was very good in pleasing his partner or Baekhyun was having the best sex of his life. They made a mess of the bed, clothes strewn around, a pack of newly opened condoms hanging on to dear life on the corner of the bed, a small jar of petroleum jelly face down near the pillow.

Later, when he pulled away the used condom and threw it haphazardly towards the dustbin, Chanyeol reached for Baekhyun's ankle and kissed it. His boyfriend freed his ankle and placed his foot against his cum stained abs, pushing his away. He leaned back and lazily watched Baekhyun turn away to lie face down on the bed. "Hey," Chanyeol gave a small smack on the bum. "don't want dinner?"

"mm sleepy." Baekhyun said, naked butt in the air. 

It took Chanyeol fifteen minutes to clean himself and rearrange his bedroom. He warmed the food they'd got earlier and took it upstairs.

The realisation that Baekhyun intended to stay overnight made him feel odd, odd but good, made him feel like he was playing a game without knowing any of the rules. 

Baekhyun's admirable bootie was still up in the air when he stepped in with their dinner. He was awake though, scrolling through his phone. 

Chanyeol placed the food near the pillow, where Baekhyun could see it and get tempted. "Get up." he said, leaving a trail of kisses along the spine, all the way down to the tailbone. He pressed against the bite mark on butt. "Get up." 

"Give me something to wear." Baekhyun mumbled.

Chanyeol grabbed the t-shirt on the chair and threw it at the boy. "Not this one." Baekhyun threw it right back. "Vetements t-shirt." A.k.a the tee that Chanyeol wore most often. That particular t-shirt was hanging on the rack to dry. Chanyeol had to go all the way downstairs to get it just so his moody fake boyfriend could wear it to dinner.

That night, Baekhyun wore Chanyeol's favourite tee to sleep. 

  
  


Chanyeol didn't see much of Baekhyun once the exams began. Deep down, he knew he missed his fake boyfriend. He missed that silent, slumbering, steady presence. But between all the cramming and living like an owl due to exam fever, he had little time to follow up on his heart. 

On the last day of his exams, Baekhyun came to find him with a paper packet in hand. "Your t-shirt, Park." 

Chanyeol was simply rendered breathless at the sight of Baekhyun, he almost accepted the packet because he was running on autopilot mode. "No. You keep it." Baekhyun had looked incredibly adorable and domestic in his t-shirt, so different from who he was in reality. 

Baekhyun gazed at him with his magnetic eyes. "Guess I should keep it." he said, voice and manner bewitching as ever. "To remember my fake boyfriend."

Chanyeol stared back at Baekhyun. "Hmm." was all he could muster. This was it. The end of their glory days. He'd miss Baekhyun, of that he was sure. The time to play pretend boyfriends was over, perhaps it was time now to be an adult in the real world.

Someone was bound to be hurt by their foolish arrangement, and it turned out to be Chanyeol. Junmyeon always won in the end, that clever bastard! Junmyeon knew he would fall hook, line and sinker for Baekhyun without the latter even lifting a single finger and Baekhyun could never like him back. Baekhyun didn't even believe that two people could fall for each other. 

The expression on Baekhyun's face changed without him moving a single muscle. Somehow, his eyes turned harder. "Fine." he said. "I'll keep it. Guess I'll see you around, Park."

Chanyeol watched him walk away, feelings he'd kept under lock and key rushing to the fore at the sight of the departing back. Baekhyun would never come watch them finish projects, curious at first but sleepy later, gold chain hanging tantalisingly on a fine neck against fine skin. 

His empty arms went slack. Oh, to have known Baekhyun for a single day, touched his body, kissed Baekhyun for a single day! Oh to be gently licked by Baekhyun's pretty little tongue in the most private of places. He hated Junmyeon but he couldn't even hate Junmyeon for letting him meet Baekhyun. He didn't even get to know Baekhyun properly. Baekhyun never talked about himself, always interested in what Chanyeol and his friends were mugging up that day.

Chanyeol should have asked, should have memorised when he got the chance, but it was too late now. Feeling powerless and laughing at himself, he sent his ex a message -  _ You won, bastard. Are you happy now? _

_ Congrats on getting employed by Samsung -  _ Junmyeon wrote back.

  
  


Chanyeol went out for drinks with his friends to celebrate the liberation from constant mugging and cramming and got properly sloshed. He shook his head when Jongdae and Yixing asked him if Baekhyun would be joining them. 

"You guys good, right?" Yixing asked offhandedly.

"Yup." he stared at his beer bottle.

"He's good, Chanyeol, he's good for you. Don't let that one get away."

"Yeah, yeah." He dismissed, unwilling to discuss Baekhyun any further, or dissect his feelings.

  
  
  


It was past noon when Chanyeol woke up the next day. He had no idea of the time or the state of the world outside as he brushed his teeth and put clothes on. His head was thrumming, even the sound of the grandfather clock ticking was too much for him to bear.

He figured he could take a couple of days off from the responsibilities that came with real life to just eat, sleep, eat, sleep. Who cared about the state of the world outside! He was not supposed to begin his six month mandatory probation at work until a fortnight later, which left enough time in his hands to shut his brain and think about nothing in particular.

Last night had been fun, three different people had stuffed his pocket with their numbers. Damn, he was good looking, wasn't he? He shouldn't forget that. Just why did he always end up feeling that Baekhyun was way out of his league again? 

He listlessly stepped out the front door to collect the newspaper and milk carton from the porch. He squinted at the pale blue sky, not feeling himself yet. He resided in an area that was relatively removed from the hustle and bustle of the more crowded areas of their city. The only people out on the streets this hot midday were two boys pulling at pushing at each other, giggling and squirming, calling each other names. 

Chanyeol squinted some more at the two boys, then promptly forgot about the newspaper, forgot his milk, forgot his terrible headache, forgot that he was bearing a grudge against the world. One of the boys was Jongin and the other was none else than Baekhyun. Jongin seemed to be pushing Baekhyun towards Chanyeol's gate. 

He quickly moved behind the front door and observed them sneakily. What were they up to now? They'd make it to his gate before Baekhyun ran off. Jongin would drag him back again. This went on for some time. It seemed like they were having a lot of fun with this repetitive activity.

Then, Baekhyun suddenly stomped off and those two didn't appear in Chanyeol's field of vision for a minute or two. It seemed like eternity to Chanyeol and felt like heartbreak.

When they reappeared again, Chanyeol abandoned his spot and strode towards them. "Go home, Jongin." He barked at his neighbour before collecting Baekhyun in his arms and hoisting him off the ground. He carried Baekhyun like one carries an especially fluffy pillow and deposited him on the ground only when they were inside his home. 

"You have strong arms." Baekhyun observed. He was wearing that ridiculously blue, oversized tracksuit again, PARIS written all over it. He looked ridiculously cute and exceedingly charming. Chanyeol wanted to kiss him and tell him things.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded instead.

"I came to hang out with Jongin." Baekhyun gave an off handed little shrug. "We were just taking a walk when we saw the milk carton on your front porch. We thought you probably died in your sleep or something."

Chanyeol knew he was almost glaring at Baekhyun, he felt like he was on fire. "You were strolling outside with Jongin on a hot day like this!"

Baekhyun looked up at him and just winked. Chanyeol really wanted to plant a kiss on him so bad. 

"Why are you really here, Baekhyun?" he asked again, this time sighing in defeat. 

"I came to see if you..if you wanted to see me." Baekhyun spoke the words in a hurry.

"You came to see if I wanted to see you, huh? Came to rid yourself of boredom, more like. You're bored and you need someone to entertain you."

"??"

"Isn't that what you told me back then.  _ You'll do.  _ It's not fair, Baekhyun."

"You thought I was killing boredom?" Baekhyun's tone was icy. He took his time to spew his next words. "Exactly what kind of a loser do you think I am? Why would I go and waste precious time ahead of finals to watch you and your friends argue over which wire to use in which stupid conductor?"

It was then that something clicked in Chanyeol's hungover head. Baekhyun was spoiled and bratty and impossible, but Baekhyun somehow  _ liked _ him. 

"Killing boredom?" Baekhyun went on, unstoppable now that he had begun. "Watching you build your stupid projects should kill my boredom?"

"I had my doubts." Chanyeol said lamely, he had lost the upperhand in this conversation, he had surrendered the moment he realised that Baekhyun might just like him back.

"Doubts? You had doubts? After getting me to suck your dick, you had doubts?"

Chanyeol reached out to hold Baekhyun, afraid the boy would disappear. "I didn't dare hope. They told me you break hearts for breakfast."

"That's right. You don't know anything about me. You never asked, never made any effort to get to know me. It was always me tagging along, making plans, sucking your dick, begging for your nudes. But somehow,  _ I'm  _ the heartbreaker."

" _ Babe _ !" Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun closer, "I was scared. I was convinced you will never like me back, not in that way."

" _ I sucked your dick!"  _ Baekhyun reminded again, as though this was really huge and should have cleared all doubts, "You think I go around sucking dicks of guys I don't like?"

Chanyeol kissed him on the cheeks, on top of the nose. The tracksuit was ridiculously cute. "Dammit! I should have realised you liked me when you did that. I'm sorry I'm stupid."

Baekhyun laughed, even though he was still rigid in Chanyeol's embrace. "I sent you nudes." he pressed on, barely audible now.

"Yeah, you swept me off my feet when you did that." Chanyeol confessed, his lips finding Baekhyun's. "I'll make it up to you, okay. Don't hold any grudges. I like you too."

"I even gave up my place under the tree for you." Baekhyun went on.

This made Chanyeol laugh. 

"And what did you do?" Baekhyun asked, hands finding their way to Chanyeol's chest.

"I'll make it up to you." Chanyeol reiterated, heart swelling with fondness, "I'll give you fifty thousand blowjobs."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Can we have brunch now, I'm hungry. I'll cook whatever you like. Tell me your favourite dishes."

"Blowjob first, brunch later. You promised."

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun was the valedictorian at their Graduation. He was seated on the front row, waiting for his turn on the stage and separated from Chanyeol for the meantime. He kept glancing back to look at Chanyeol, smirk forever plastered on his face, perhaps to remind him of the elaborate plans for the evening. 

Chanyeol somehow ended up sandwiched between Junmyeon and Yixing; he didn't like it one bit. 

"Looks like you won." Junmyeon admitted ruefully when Baekhyun turned to look at Chanyeol for the upteenth time.

"All thanks to you." Chanyeol laughed.

"Lucky bastard."

And Chanyeol was lucky, every day he was reminded of the fact. Whenever Baekhyun looked at him and smiled like he meant the world, Chanyeol couldn't help but think how lucky he was. There was only one Byun Baekhyun in the world, and that rarity belonged to him. Of the promised fifty thousand blowjobs, Chanyeol had managed to dole out but fifty. There was enough time, he thought, enough time to make good on that promise.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ho ho ho, a word from the wise
> 
> do NOT share nudes with anyone  
> do NOT give head if you don't receive. be very clear on that front and life will be sorted.
> 
> the reason why bbh naps a lot is because..well, i'll tell you in part 2.  
> ahshshdjjd he plays pubg till 3 am, thats why.
> 
> i dunno why cb were wearing warm clothes in peak summer.
> 
> my kid brother has a major in Electronics and i chewed his ear. he tells me that these nerds actually schedule study hours with their class toppers to clear doubts ahdhdh nerds have no life!


End file.
